Talk:Gravity
"This figure came from Japanese update details before the North American/PS2 release." This was in the american version of the change log too; I remember reading on the official site, in English. It specifically said 5%. I'm curious to know how this was confirmed to be -10 evasion. People are recently claiming that 2 accuracy is confirmed to be +1% hit-rate, perhaps adding 2 evasion reduces the enemy's evade-rate by -1%. --Nateypoo 11:56, 29 July 2007 (CDT) On a whim, I decided to verify the evasion reduction. It appears to be a fixed 10-point reduction in enemy evasion as stated, rather than a percentage decrease, and it is certainly not a 5% reduction, although it is possibly a reduction of some other amount, which I'll address below. Test subject was Goblin Bandit in Cape Teriggan. Using /check to ascertain the target's evasion, without gravity: 60 DEX, 240 skill, Accuracy+5 (271 accuracy): Normal Evasion 58 DEX, 240 skill, Accuracy+5 (270 accuracy): High Evasion Target Evasion: 301 With gravity: 66 DEX, 240 skill, Accuracy+32 (301 accuracy): Low Evasion 64 DEX, 240 skill, Accuracy+32 (300 accuracy): Normal Evasion Target Evasion: 291 So the result from gravity was a 10 point evasion reduction on the target. The only possible challenge to the validity of this method was that the subject was a Thief beastman, and as such presumably has an Evasion Bonus job trait, which could skew the values if the reduction from gravity is a percentage calculated prior to the application of the job trait's bonus. However, in order for this to cause the 10 point reduction to correspond to a 5% reduction, the bonus from job trait would have to be at least Evasion +82, which I doubt anyone would care to affirm. So, while I will be removing the line regarding the possible 5% reduction, I'll leave the verification tag on the -10 line, until it can be further verified that it is not instead a 3% reduction or something of the sort. -Suiram 15:14, 8 August 2007 (CDT) +10 accuracy increases your hit-rate by 5%. Likewise, -10 evasion is equivalent to -5% evasion-rate. I think that's what they meant when they said it "lowers evasion by 5%". Anyways, the 5% figure was in the official change logs on www.playonline.com. Example: if the enemy was evading 50% of your attacks, after applying gravity it would instead evade 45%. This is similar to accuracy increasing hit-rate by 0.5% per point. I just wasn't sure if or how the evasion equivalent was tested. --Nateypoo 16:34, 20 November 2007 (UTC) I've added a Verification to the Ghouls dropping these ... I've killed a LOT of Ghouls in Gusgen helping people get Magicked Skull, and never once seen them drop this item. I have only ever seen it drop from Wendigo's. -Fretion 14:14, 25 September 2008 (UTC) * I've seen these drop off Ghouls in outter horoto ruins. probably drop off the one's in Gusgen as well. Realize that's not scientific. but it is probable. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 06:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible that we can add some sort of detail about the evasion drop in the description of the spell's page? --Sikekiz 05:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) nm added it myself, If I somehow acted wrongly, I apologize ahead of time.--Sikekiz 06:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :That kind of detail should be on the Weight page, as it's common to all forms of the effect, not just those that come from this spell.-- 06:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC) : The whole thing is vague however. I once heard about the evasion detail in game, and checked this page to confirm, seeing no details of the matter I dismissed what I heard as false rumor. It wasn't until I researched the matter at a later date that I learn that Gravity indeed did lower evasion. The idea was to hopefully make it more newbies friendly. --Sikekiz 06:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC)